Time Traveler
by Wolfgirl705
Summary: When Bunny offends Jack in the worst way for him and jack storms out, Father Time sends the guardians back to when jack was alive so they could see what he really went through. First story no hate... rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well this is my first story so im sorry if its not that good but Im gonna try to update quickly. Oh and thanks to Starmaya for being my first friend on here! Check out their stories! Anyway on with the story! J

It was a peaceful day at the North Pole in North's workshop. All the guardians took the day off to just relax and be together. Something that hasn't been done in a while. Even though they were relaxing, things still need to be done. Tooth had her little fairies flying around the world with Baby Tooth in charge for a change, while she was lying on the little couch trying to have a conversation with the little gold sandman sitting on the chair across from her. Said man was making pictures faster then Tooth could make out, but the fairy said nothing just liking the silence. The big man himself was in his normal chair working on a new design for next Christmas also enjoying the silence, but of course all good things must end sometime. No less then five minutes after he finished his design and began to relax the winter spirit himself cam flying in at record speed trying to get away from the Pooka chasing after him.

"Come back here you bloody show pony!" screamed the rabbit throwing boomerangs and the young sprite.

"Maybe you should lose some weight so you could catch me!' the boy shouted back at the Pooka.

"That's it!" The rabbit stopped and turned to the spirit. "Im done with you! I feel bad for your family before you became Jack Frost!. Tooth just looked up. " Bunny that's enough." the fairy said with an even voice.

"no! that little bugga' is just too annoying for me." the rabbit said through clenched as he launched himself at the unaware snow sprite finally catching him. "Ha! I gotcha you little snowy brat!"

"Let go of me you stupid kangaroo!" the young boy screamed while try to get out of the Pookas arms.

Bunny just stopped and held the boy so their faces were mere centimeters apart. Green eyes glaring into ice blue ones.

"I already told you, you little brat. I….Am….Not….. !" with this said he threw the boy clear across the room. North jumped in the way, catching the boy before he crashed.

Sorry this was so short my next chapter will be a lot longer please review its my first story!


	2. the big fight

Wow I cant believe you guys liked my story! I literally jumped for joy when I saw! FYI- when Bunny was screaming he was supposed to say I am not a kangaroo. I'm not sure why it cut it out but any way…on to the story.

North gently put Jack onto the ground and made sure he was alright, while Tooth and Sandy were trying to calm down Bunny. Once Bunny was finally calmed down Jack walked over to him slowly, fear clearly in his eyes.

"…..I'm sorry Bunny …" Jack said almost inaudible.

"What was that frostbite? I couldn't hear you."

"… I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have called you a kangaroo… it was uncalled for.." the boy said clearly with his eyes downcast.

"Look its fine frostbite…I guess I could have controlled myself a little better." the Pooka said his eyes also glued to the floor" The Australian scoffed then said "Wow I can't even imagine what it would be like if your sister was here too.' The once embarrassed winter spirit's head shot up as he glared at the rabbit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked threw clenched teeth.

The other guardians who were now back to their original spots sighed because they knew what was going to happen. All Bunny is doing is trying to get Jack worked up again so he can win the argument. …..They were right.

"Oh noth'n mate, its just…if you're this annoying and idiotic then a little sibling of yours had to have even worse."

Tooth gasped as North and Sandy just stared at them in shock. They all knew not to talk about Jacks past, especially not his little sister Annabeth and were surprised when jack just stood there like he wasn't affected. Only Sandy saw how tight of a grip had on his staff. At least thought he was the only one, apparently Bunnymund saw this too and even though he wouldn't admit it, got pretty scared. He didn't know what the little snow spirit would do.

They all thought he was going to explode on Bunny but he didn't. he simply stood there and said real calm.

"Take it back"

Bunny just smirked "Make me" he said hoping to get the upper hand in the argument. All of a sudden Jack whipped his staff around and shot a blast of ice towards Bunny, sending him across the room into the wall.

Jacks eyes were literally glowing a bright icy blue as he held his staff back up to the Pooka as he walked up to him. North was about to stop him but Bunny just got up and sprang at Jacks throat, pinning the spirit to the floor and knocking his staff away. As soon as Jack hit the floor his eyes returned to normal and just blinked. He couldn't remember the last minute or two. He tried to think of why bunny had him pinned him the ground but as he opened his mouth to say something Bunny cut him off.

"You really need to learn to control your temper you little frost fairy." Jack just laid there dumbfounded. _'What did I do?' _He thought.

"You could have really hurt me! Oh but you weren't thinking about that hmm? No! because you never think!" The Pooka screamed in the young boys face. Jack was try to get out of the rabbits grasp on the verge of tears from the pressure on his throat.

"Stop Bunny please you're hurting him!" Tooth was crying as her sandy and north were trying to get Bunny to let go of the boy. Bunny just kicked them off.

"No! this kid has to learn to think! I mean it was him not thinking that has almost killed all of us with Pitch! And almost killed his sister if it wasn't for his 'accidental' sacrifice!"

….It was silent after that and the other guardians stood there frozen in shock. Jack finally stilled as he looked the Pooka in the eyes. Tears filling icy eyes as /jacks breaths go very shaky. Bunny's eyes widened as he realized what he just said to the youngest guardian. With a shaky hand he got off of Jack leaving him on the floor.

'J-Jack I-I am sor-" was all Bunny got out before Jack got up and raised his hand midway to stop Bunny from talking.

"No Bunny you're not" Jacks voice was even but still a little shaky. "We both know you're not sorry. You said exactly what you needed to get off your chest. If I could say one thing its that I knew what I was doing when I saved my sister. I knew I was going to die. I knew that I would never see her or my family ever again, but it was worth it knowing she was going to live another day. So no my death was not accidental in fact I knew it might have happened when I heard the first little crack. Even though you may not believe it, I was thinking and I would have done it again if I had to.' Jack sighed and continued. "but if you really think that I never think and that im irresponsible and stupid…. Well maybe I shouldn't be a guardian.

Jack sighed again, picked up his staff and flew to the nearest window, but stopped just as he was about to fly out and turned back to the guardians on the floor who were all, except Bunny, watching him with wide eyes, Tooth with tears in hers.

" Oh and Bunny." The Pooka along with the other three guardians looked up at the boy .

"Maybe you should get to know someone or at least get your facts straight before going ahead and judging them."

And with that said he turned and flew out the window, leaving the four very shocked guardians where they stood.

Wow… I love this chapter! Plz review J new chapter will be here Sunday or sooner!

Love you all!


	3. the meeting

Hey guys its me again! You guys are amazing. Keep reading a reviewing! Well here is chapter three! Thank you to Starmaya, My sister Hunter and her friends Claire and Alexis for helping me come up with this chapter.. Anyway on with the chapter!

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjj

They just stood there for a few moments staring at the window like deer in the headlights, thinking he was going to fly back in and pretend that didn't happen like he usually did when he and Bunny fought. Tooth started crying once again. _"God I swear that women never stops crying" The Pooka thought as he paced the floor trying to think of a plan to get Jack back. When the rabbit was about to ask the others idea the ground started to shake uncontrollably. The four looked around grabbing on to things to steady themselves when a bright light flashed, blinding them for a moment. Out of thin air came a man who looked around 28 years old. He was wearing a blue cape with a clock pin keeping in around his shoulders, a white puffy shirt that you might see on a pirate in movies, and white flowing pants that reached his ankles. None of the guardians had ever seen him before, but they quickly discovered who it was when the man pulled out a staff that had a small clock on the top…This was Father Time._

"_F-Father Time… Why are you here?" Tooth asked with a shaky voice trying to break the silence._

_Father Time simply walked over to Tooth and squeezed her shoulder with a smile to assure her he meant no trouble. Well no trouble for her at least. After making sure she was calm he walked over to Bunnymund, who was watching him very cautiously, and when he got within arms length he raised his staff and knocked Bunny over the head with it. Causing the Australian to stumble back with a strange look on his face._

"_Oi mate! What was that for?!" The hurt Pooka said while rubbing the now fairly big bump on his head._

"_You have upset one of my spirits" Father Time put very simply._

_Bunny just looked at hime like he had two heads "What do you mean? I've never even met any of your bloody pixies." the rabbit said still trying to understand why the man thought that he had hurt a (1) Time Pixie. _

_Father time simply sighed and said "Alas this was not a pixie you hurt, but one of my wife Annie- or as you know her mother earth's beloved children._

_Bunny still looked confused but Tooth understood. _

"_Father….I-Is Jack your son?" The little fairy asked_

_Father sighed and sat down in a chair closest to Tooth and began to tell them._

"_In technical terms, yes Jack is my son, but only because I married An-Mother Nature when MIM told her Jack was now her 'son'." They all were in deep thought when Father spoke up again._

"_Anyway, back to business…Bunnymund." the rabbit looked up at the man with a look in his eyes that couldn't be read._

"_Ann isn't happy that you have upset one of her few children….Now I don't like having to do this but only she and Jack have seen Jack's memories and only they know what really happened during Jacks life…and now she told me to_ I have t-' Father sighed once more. "I have to send you back in time" _

_Those were the last words herd before they all blacked out, not knowing what lied ahead._

_Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjj_

_Sorry this was so short but I just wanted to get the meeting over with so I could get on to the good parts._


	4. Jack and Ann

Here's chap 4 guys I hope you like it better than the last one. And to answer a question no Mother Nature most likely will not make an appearance. On with the story!

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjj

When the group of four woke up they found themselves on the edge of a little town that they recognized to be Burgess.

"Why the hell would that old man put us here?" The confused rabbit asked while rubbing his sore head.

"I have no ide-" but before Tooth could finish he sentence a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran up behind Bunny and grabbed onto his leg.

'Hi!" The little girl shouted up to him. Bunny smiled down and picked the little girl up.

"Ey there ya little ankle biter. What's your name?' The Pooka asked.

The little girl giggled and started to pet Bunny's arm.

"My names Annabeth" The little girl said as she looked up at the Australian.

"And why is a cute little girl like you running around in the forest all alone.' Tooth asked as she took the little girl out of Bunny's arms setting her back on the ground in front of them.

"I'm not alone. I'm here with my brother." The girl said as she looked around. "I'm not sure where he went though."

"ANNABETH!" A voice called from in the forest. The little girl turned and saw her brother running towards her. The boy, as Bunny saw , had brown hair and brown eyes just like his little sister.

The boy picked up the girl and hugged her to his chest.

"Oh Anna, you had me worried sick you know that?" The girl looked down as tears filled her eyes. The boy just sighed and looked the girl in the eyes and said "Please don't cry Annabeth, im not mad ya… I just worry about you that's all.

Bunny coughed, trying to get the two children's attention, but only the little girl turned to face him.

"Sorry guys." Anna said as she made her brother put her down. She walked over to the guardians and smiled then turned to face the boy who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Everyone this is my brother Jack" The little girl said with a smile on her face. The guardians all had wide eyes as they looked at the boy. They finally shook their heads as it clicked with them that this was why they were here. To see Jack. They all stood there in silence. Tooth was the first one to speak up.

"Hi there Jack how are you?" Tooth was surprised when Jack didn't answer her, but she thought it was just from shock. Annabeth was clearly annoyed by this and took her brothers hand and pulled him over closer to the four.

"Jack don't be rude say hello to them." The girl said with a frown. Jack just looked at her and shook his head.

"Who am I saying hello to?" The young boy asked.

"Opps I forgot. This is Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and of course Santa Clause." she said with a small smile on her face. The four looked at the boy, waiting for him to say hello, but the boy looked down at his sister with a frown. The girl looked very confused as Jack kneeled down to her height and looked into her eyes.

"Oh Anna you know we have had this talk before." Jack said in a low voice but still loud enough for others to hear. Annabeth looked down and muttered in an even lower voice. "Yeah I know." she looked back at him and in a louder voice she said "but Jack its true this time I promise!" Jack just looked at her again with a sad look in his eyes.

"For the last time Anna, there is no such thing as Santa, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy-"

"What about the Easter Bunny, Jack! You told me yourself that you've met him before!" Anna cried out now tears were falling down her face as she tried to get out of Jacks hold, but Jack just held on tighter waiting for the younger girl to settle down…

It took a few minutes but the girl finally calmed down and relaxed in her brothers arms. Tooth was rubbing her back as Bunny was telling her its ok. While Sandy was watching the moment happen, North finally decided to speak.

"You know Annabeth" The giant man said making the young girl turn her head to look at him. "Maybe you could help Jack see us." The girl smiled at this and turned back to her brother who was still hugging her tightly.

"Jack?" she said in a small voice. The boy looked down at her. "Why don't you believe anymore?"

Jack thought about this for a moment and smiled.

"You know what An, I honestly don't know. I guess I thought it was just kids stuff."

"Do you think you could try to believe again?" She looked at him with hope filled in her eyes. He really couldn't say no to her.

"I guess I could give it a try." The boy said with a soft smile. All of a sudden she closed her eyes really tight. At first he thought she was in pain but he realized that she wanted him to close his.

The others caught on and couldn't help but smile at the sight. But their light smiles turned into full ones with excitement in their eyes as the young boys eyes opened.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjj

Sorry guys J Hope you liked it! This took me a while to write. Please review and also I want to write another story! PM me any ideas!


	5. Jacks boyfriend?

Hey again I'm sorry this is a little late but I got a new laptop and I and to set it up and now I'm sick and I hate it :P Anyway this chapter was inspired by a reviewer "Winter" Thanks J

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjj

When Jack opened his eyes he couldn't help but gasp and jump back as he stared at the guardians. The big four couldn't help but do the same as they watched the young teen with excitement dancing through their eyes. Annabeth smiled ear to ear knowing that she helped her older brother believe again.

"I knew you could do it Jack!" The young girl screamed as she tightly hugged her brother.

"Yep and all because of you little Beth." Jack said as he hugged her back.

"Wow Frostbite I thought you would never see us." Bunny said as he walked over, the others following behind. Oddly enough the boy didn't answer him. Tooth was concerned about this and fluttered closer.

"Hey Ann, why don't you run ahead so I can talk with your friends in pri-" Was all the boy could get out before a shout interrupted him.

"Jack! Jaaaaack! Where are you?" They all turned to see a boy Jacks age run up to them. When he caught up he ruffled Annabeths hair and put an arm around Jacks waist, pulling him closer to him. The big four couldn't help but stare wide eyed at this and Bunny for some weird reason wanted to punch the guy. He could take him, he was only about four inches taller then Jack, maybe 5'9, 5'10? The boy had darkish blond hair and green eyes.

No later then 15 seconds after the boy ran up a little girl maybe a year older the Ann ran up behind him.

" Anna! Anna! Come on lets go to my house!" The girl looked to her brother who was laughing at something The boy was whispering to him.

'Can I go Jack? Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Jack looked at the boy holding him and when he nodded Jack said sure. The two girls cheered and ran back to the young girls house.

The boy started to walk away, Jack still in his arms. The guardians were very confused. Why wouldn't Jack talk to them? He just said that he could see them.

"Maybe he is pretending not to for his friend." Tooth said in a small voice as the followed the two. The guardians nodded thinking that was the case but Bunny still had an odd look in his eye.

"What were you two doing out here anyway, Jack?" The boy asked Jack.

"Annabeth ran out here and I came looking for her." Jack told him with a worried look on his face. "Hey Owen?" He looked up at his friend and The still curious guardians all snickered at the older boys name, Bunny feeling a little better. Owen just looked back down at the smaller boy.

"Yes my love?" The boy asked. The fours eyes shot open at that and Bunny's ears went flat against his head. The better feeling that he had now gone as tears welled up in his eyes. The other guardians didn't seem to notice him but Tooth did.

"_Why would bunny look like that?…..unless…no he couldn't. Could he?" _she thought but one more look at bunny and she had her answer. "Wow I cant believe it…Bunny loves Jack." She muttered under her breath too quiet for the others to hear. Tooth focused back on the two boys conversation.

"Your little sister Sarah doesn't still believe in myths like Santa or the Tooth Fairy and old stories like those right?" Jack asked. Owen had a confused look on his face now as he said.

"No she stopped maybe Two years ago why?"

"Because when I found Ann she was talking to thin air. When I asked her who she was talking to, she told me The Easter bunny. The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Santa Clause." Jack said as he leaned his head on Owens shoulder. The two stopped and sat down against a tree.

"What did you say to her?" The older boy asked while running his fingers through Jacks hair. The rest sat down, for they wanted to hear this too.

"I told her they weren't real but she wouldn't let it go. I had to pretend I could see them before she would." Jack said. The guardians all had a sad look on their face. They should have known that It wouldn't be that easy.

"Don't worry, she'll grow out of it soon enough." Owen said before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjj

Sorry again that this took so long but I want to do different stories and I need suggestions! Preferably BunnyXJack


End file.
